Akihiro vs Tsumichi
Akimuchi.png Description Two OC's of the Fanon wiki battle it out. (Quick sidenote: The sword in Tsumichi's background is not here, because it was not in his background when this fight was made. I dont think anyone would want to re-write everything, so.) Interlude Boomstick: Uh, Wiz, i know we're running low on ideas, but really? Fan-made characters? Wiz: I'm afraid so, Boomstick. Akihiro, the Dragon King's son, who we've used a billion times. Boomstick: And Tsumichi, the savior of Japan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: An alternate world of magic and adventure lies deep underground, ruled by several kingdoms: The Dragon Kingdom, the Dino Kingdom, and the Crocodile Kingdom, each ruled by kings that created each respective species. Akihiro, the son of the Dragon King, was sent out from this world along with his baby sister Akira. Boomstick: Look, if you want the backstory, just read the first few chapters of the story; it's not that long. Basically, Akihiro gets reeled back in because some demons, totally suffering from conservation of Ninjutsu, were trying to kill him, and after that he just starts kicking ass and babysitting all his whiny friends. Wiz: Which is interesting, since he himself if only 15. Also, lots of proper nouns are in Japanese in the three kingdoms. Boomstick: As the Dragon Prince, Akihiro's more powerful than any ordinary human being. He wasn't like this at the start, but ho boy, does that change. Soon after gettin' himself oriented, Akihiro ends up surviving impalements and other stuff that would put a normal person in a hospital, or, like, a coffin. It keeps amping up, too. Wiz: But it's particularly important to talk about Ryū Ken, his sword. Also referred to as the Dragon Sword, the indestructible Ryu Ken is responsible for all of Akihiro's raw damage output, and can slice through any material via some supernatural method that makes the matiral's strength a non-factor. In addition to simply being a red-bladed, straight-edge sword, this weapon enables six attacks: The Dragon Beam, which is a beam of energy that can disintegrate and blast through construction materials, The Super Dragon Beam, which is the same but more—seriously, we're talking about destroying entire cities—and both Flame Wave and Flame Spin. Boomstick: They work like a really big blowtorch and a mini-tornado set to 'lava'. Wiz: Then there's Meteor Smash, where his sword calls down a flaming ball of energy about 5 feet wide, and Energy Twirl, where Akihiro creates repeated waves of energy by spinning around. Neither are in the book by the time we're saying this, so, maybe in chapter 28 or later. It's also worth noting that by calling out the name of the sword, the Ryū Ken spontaneously appears back in Akihiro's hand. For all of these abilities, except for Meteor Smash, Akihiro must call out his attack. Boomstick: Akihiro has enough speed and reflexes to dodge Aquilary, who was basically a lightspeed roc. Relativity is for nerds. Wiz: And in terms of defense, Ahikiro has survived a massive amount of punishment throughout The Dragon King's sun, and his durability has steadily increased. Since things are hard to quantify in that series, and we don't have much material, we decided to ask the creator about Akihiro's durability directly, using a simple measuring stick for order-of-magnitude calculations: (A few seconds of a video clip of an asteroid impact) Wiz: ...The Chicxulub crater impact. This 10 kilometer wide chunk of rock hit and wiped out the dinosaurs. Boomstick: But it didn't do a good job with the Dino Kingdom, obviously. Anyway, apparently Akihiro can survive getting hit with this. We're not going to list his other durability feats because nothing compares to that. I mean, I guess we can say he's kinda-sorta not flammable except that he can take the raw damage from a fire attack, but, come on. Chuclipsoclops. Wiz: Chicxulub. Not as impressive as it sounds because the impact would be distributed, and he only barely lives, and sharp objects always seem to affect him, but still. His strength is indeterminate—he's strong enough to climb hard rock walls, but hasn't demonstrated superhuman strength. Slashing force with the Dragon Sword might count, considering his ability to cut through Gigantalus's flesh, but it's hard to tell. Boomstick: But in his fight with Sayaka that we did, he was physically stronger, and Sayaka is at least superhuman, so, yeah. Something like that. Wiz: Akihiro does have a few weaknesses, though. While his speed and power make him deadly with the Dragon Sword, his accuracy leaves much to be desired; he often misses his target when swinging it. The other problem is calling out his attacks, which give quick-reacting targets an advance warning to his destructive power. Boomstick: Still, the Dragon King's Son inherited a lot more than just princedom—he also gained the ability to kick ass. Akihiro: Ryū Ken! Tsumichi Wiz: Tsumichi, savior of Japan was once a simple child. He lived on a hilltop with his parents, living in harmony with nature. Boomstick: Until one day, when he was eight, a few guards from a mining company wanted to buy their land, due to a platinum deposit nearby. When they refused... well... Let's just say Tsumichi had to say goodbye to them. Forever. Wiz: The company then wanted to kill Tsumichi and buy the land from the Government. Tsumichi ran away into the forest, before spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, until a creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, modified the memories of the assassins and gave Tsumichi control over Iron, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Boomstick: But he was too much of a coward to face his opponents, so he spent thirteen years in hiding, honing his skills until he felt he was ready. Wiz: He first returned to where his home used to be. He found a giant factory there, and proceeded to demolish it, and collected as much metal he could from it. Using this, he created himself the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". And its huge; just as big as he is, though it doesn't weigh him down in the slightest. Boomstick: His first action was using his metal powers to retrieve various paperwork from the mining company that killed his parents, which led to various lawsuits, and ultimately Bankruptcy. Wiz: And ever since, he had been protecting Japan from disaster on a nearly daily basis. His abilities allow him to manipulate in any conceivable way shape or form the metals he's been given control of, from creating an impenetrable iron dome, to tiny daggers of silver to send flying at his opponents. When we say "impenetrable", we mean it--Tsumichi can exert about 3 megatons of force total on his metals, which can make them far stronger than any mundane material known. Boomstick: Without even having to be Boomstickium. And he's done quite a bit with this power! He managed to fly by creating a small platform beneath him, stopped A FUCKING METEOR FROM CRASHING INTO TOKYO, and fought Godzilla to a standstill! And apparently he can react at the speed of sound, or something. Best-case scenario for a normal person, that's like three times as fast. Wiz: From the meteoric feat and the size of the meteor, together with average density and impact speed, we concluded that Tsumichi can exert an amount of energy on the order of 10^21 joules at any one time--but for his own safety, it's probably more like 10^20 joules per fight. However, he is not without his weaknesses. See, after stopping the meteor, he fell into a coma for two days to recover the lost energy, as his endurance controls what he can do with his metals. If he is forced to fight for too long, he becomes tired. However, he does have the endurance to fight Godzilla, and with a personal pool of energy on the level described previously, it's unlikely to matter for domestic-scale fights. Boomstick: And strangely, he's the only person in existence to suffer from Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, it causes blisters to form in seconds, hindering his endurance and mobility. Wiz: And before i tell you his final ability, you need to know that there are trace elements of metals nearly everywhere. Tsumichi can use this to his advantage by extracting those trace elements. This can increase his ammo load by quite a bit, however, it is VERY taxing. Boomstick: But still, with this kind of power, Tsumichi may not need to. Wiz: There are few who can stand a chance against the metallic onslaught of Tsumichi. Tsumichi: It is not your past that defines you. It is your future. DEATH BATTLE! “Diment, this isn't funny!” Akihiro called out, then just decided to continue walking. He'd appeared in this stupid forest, not even in the same world as the Dragon Kingdom, and was looking for a way out. Finally getting to the edge of it, Akihiro peered out, seeing a small expanse of grasses before him and a faintly noisy city beyond it, along with someone standing in the field, wearing only jeans and a deep tan, wearing a massive backpack of something. “Hey!” Akihiro called out, walking closer. The mysterious man turned around and glared. “What are you doing? This is my home!” “Hey, relax. I don't even know where I am.” “Not likely. Everyone knows about my forest. Get out or I'll make things physical.” Akihiro settled into a simple fighting stance. “In that case, bring it on!” “Do you usually make bad decisions?” Tsumichi asked, still standing still, arms to his sides. “No! Sort of....” FIGHT! (Cues Sonic Generations Big Arm Theme: 'https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gwlC89-X-oc ) “Ryu Ken!” Akihiro called out, raising a hand. “Ryu what?” Tsumichi muttered as sheets of iron sprang from the Kikinzoku no Bin, forming overlapping riot-shield-sized plates of metal a few feet before him with small slits for vision. Ryu Ken appeared in Akihiro's hand. In a flash, he bolted to towards the cover and slashed through it several times with great tearing sounds. Tsumichi winced at the sheer power. Silver metal dove out from the Kikinzoku no Bin as reinforcement, but the plates of precious metal were sliced up just as easily while Akihiro tried to find an opening. At this, Tsumichi sent the metals rushing forth as an advancing wall to smash Akihiro, who just turned around and ran. Akihiro raced away from the metals for a moment, running along the edge of the forest until making it a few dozen feet ahead of them, before turning around and blindsiding the advancing wall. Now running directly towards Tsumichi, Akihiro held out the Ryu Ken for a horizontal slash. A moment before connecting, multiple thin whips of gold lashed out from the top of the Kikinzoku no Bin, snapping at Akihiro with enough force to throw him off-balance from the impacts. The slash from Ryu Ken fell short, though Akihiro himself appeared unharmed. The whips wrapped around Tsumichi and yanked him into the sky, while the iron and silver plates connected with Akihiro, sending him sprawling out onto the ground and scattering metal all over the grass. The metal scraps began to raise up around Akihiro. “Shiny,” he commented. He sprung back to his feet and did a spinning horizontal slash with the Dragon Sword at the same time, cutting through the metal scraps effortlessly. In response, and without moving at all, Tsumichi smashed all the scraps together, into a ball. Akihiro slashed vertically at it as it rammed into him. The aggregate scraps were bisected, but still carried into him through inertia, and crushed him against a tree. Akihiro burst out from the cluster of metal, brushing away iron and silver debris from his clothes. “You think this hurts?” He called out, and ran back towards Tsumichi. In Akihiro's absence, the gold had reformed into a chest harness similar to one used by roller coasters. Akihiro stopped, standing below Tsumichi, who was now 30 feet in the air. “Dragon Beam!” He called out with a point of the Dragon Sword. Before he could finish, the platinum in the Kikinzoku no Bin whipped out and formed a mirror/shield in front of Tsumichi. The Dragon Beam struck it and ricocheted back into the ground, annihilating an unforunate patch of grass and much of the soil below. Tsumichi made a mental note of how much metal-strengthening effort it took to block the beam. Iron and silver shards rushed Ahikiro from behind, spinning and flattening on the way there to become razor sharp discs. They slashed at Akihiro, ripping holes in his shirt and pants, but leaving the Dragon Prince basically intact. Akihiro flailed and swatted at the swarm “Dragon Beam! Dragon Beam!” he repeated, shooting beams that didn't seem to affect the metals at all, regardless of angle. Annoyed, he jumped out and away from the swarm. “Get back down here!” he called out to Tsumichi. “No,” he responded flatly. The discs collapsed into ball bearings, which blasted into Akihiro like a hail of subsonic bullets. Akihiro flailed even more, slashing wildly with Ryu Ken. “Stop it! Dragon Beam!” Akirio aimed at the ground, sending him rocketing into the air like a firework. Tsumichi looked up at the boy, now very much airborne above him. “Super Dragon Beam!” Akihiro shouted. Given time by the call-out of the attack, Tsumichi formed his platinum shield into more of a riot-shield shape, and ducked behind it as an enormous torrent of orange energy washed over him. The platinum shield held strong only under focused hardening effort,while the near parts of the forest near the battlefield disintegrated and blew away in the Super Dragon Beam. Grasses were ripped up and annihilated, and soil eroded down the bedrock. Akihiro landed on bedrock, and looked up in surprise at the fact that the platinum was still there, and behind it, Tsumichi. Tsumichi glared down at the boy. “You just harmed my fores. Now you ''have to die,” he said plainly, slowly lowering to bedrock. “You can't beat me! Flame Wave!” Akihiro called out, pointing the Ryu Ken. Tsumichi's harness ripped him to his left, dodging the rippling vertical wave of heat. “You can stop calling out your attacks now.” Since the sword seemed key to Akihiro's abilities, Tsumichi tried controlling it to rip it out of Ahikiro's hands, but it didn't respond, as if not made of metal. “Energy Twirl!” Akihiro called out, trying to find something that worked. He span rapidly, releasing ripples of energy that Tsumichi ignored by interposing the platinum. Meanwhile, the iron and silver balls bounced along the uneven ground, back towards Tsumichi. Tsumichi then rocketed them towards Akihiro, swarming the boy again and eliciting much the same response as the previous times. Tsumichi allowed the metal to start latching onto the side of Ryu Ken with every slash, slowly coating it with bits of metal. Abruptly, the swarm pulled away from Akihiro, rising above him, the coated sword central to it. “See how you do without your sword,” Tsumichi commented as his metal put megatons of pressure on the sides of the Ryu Ken, trying to break it, but failing to even flex the material. “Ryu Ken!” Akihiro called out again, and the Dragon Sword reappeared in his hand. “Let's see you without the shield!” Akihiro answered, and ran towards Tsumichi, swerving around the platinum and leading into a spinning slash at Tsumichi. Tsumichi yanked himself back by the harness in time to dodge, though the G-force disoriented him long enough for Akihiro to try a vertical strike. This fell,short, however. Preferring his Normal moves, Akihiro pointed the sword again: “Dragon Beam!” The platinum interposed itself again,reflecting the beam back into Akihiro and causing him to stumble back. Silver and iron rose around him, this time breaking up further at Tsumichi's desire into a more finely-divided form. The powder coated Akihiro's body, slowly binding him up under a film of metal despite the superhuman strength of the boy. Aiming to finish this, Tsumichi directed some of the powder to force itself into Akihiro's nose and mouth, at which point Akihiro began audibly choking and coughing, to no effect. Standing immobilized, helpless, and choking, Tsumichi just watched, waiting for it to end...until he caught a glimpse of something in the sky, from the reflection in his platinum shield. Something fast, flaming, and heading right for the two. Tsumichi knelt down and unraveled his golden harness, shaping it into an inner layer of a dome of metal, over which he applied the platinum in another sheet. Akihiro's Meteor Strike of energy touched down on Tsumichi's dome, sending a shockwave of fire out into the surrounding air. It reached Akihiro...as well as the finely-divided iron powder all over him. The resulting explosion sent iron oxide particles as abraisve shrapnel all over the bedrock, faintly scratching the dome in addition to the huge scorch mark atop it. Akihiro slowly got back to his feel, clear of iron and silver. He coughed a few times in the smoke of airborne rust, looking around for Tsumichi beyond the orange-red mist. “Hey! Where are you?” Akihiro yelled. “Look up.” Akihiro looked up, seeing the dome—now a full sphere—in the air high above him, surrounded by a cloud of unreacted silver particles. Tsumichi must have sealed himself inside of it to avoid the smoke... “No fair! Flame Spin!” he said, tilting himself so that the energy waves from his spinning could angle up at Tsumichi's dome. They impacted against the platinum surface several times, granting it a brighter white color as the platinum alloyed with the gold layer below it. Tsumichi, feeling the great heat of the conducting metal reaching his shoes and the air within the dome, quickly dropped down with the dome and cracked it open when it gently touched down on the ground. Beyond the eggshell-like pieces, Tsumichi could see the dust settling, and Akihiro, pointing the Ryu Ken again. “Super Dra--” “No.” From all around Akihiro, traces of iron spewed forth—from what was left of the soil, some of the buildings surrounding the forest, and the bedrock. The fine particles blew over Akihiro like a gale-force wind,interrupting the Super Dragon Beam. Large chunks of steel from other buildings began to erupt and 'fall' towards Akihiro. Tsumichi panted for breath a few times, watching the onslaught of iron whirl around Akihiro. This had to be over soon-- Just then, he saw Akihiro jump atop one of the larger chunks of iron, then bound off it and started running along the bedrock, directly for Tsumichi with Ryu Ken pointed directly towards Tsimichi's heart-- And then everything seemed to freeze in place. There was silence for a few moments, save for Tsumichi's gasps for breath. Finally, he spoke. “Desperate times call for--” He gasped again. “--desperate measures.” Akihiro was flung to the ground by unseen forces, splaying him spreadeagle. “There's iron everywhere.” Gasp. “Even in your blood.” Akihiro couldn't even struggle under the megatons of force keeping him in place. The rest of iron 'tornado' simply fell to the ground, clattering loudly. Nonchalantly, Tsumichi walked over to Akihiro and took the Dragon Sword from his hand, which opened with an act of Tsumichi's will. If this blatantly-obviously-powerful weapon could cut through his metal at full fortification... Tsumichi simply slit Akihiro's throat with the Ryu Ken and allowed the blood to burble out until it stopped coming, and walked away to get some rest. '''KO! Conclusion Wiz: One more OC fight done, and probably someone raging at us. Boomstick: ''But Boomstick, Akihiro moves at close to the speed of light--'' Wiz: Aqullary's speed sounded strange to us, and it was only stated by SS2L as part of previous analyses. It also means that Akihiro could not have possibly dodged--Aquilary would have reached Ahikiro at the same time that the light indicating that he was moving would reach him. So we decided to take a closer look at the text. Boomstick: Akihiro heard Sakura's voice for less than a second when Aquilary was flying away from him. Assuming a shouting volume of 88 decibels--''' Wiz: Uh, Boomstick, I'm the one who's supposed to do the math. '''Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz, I get to talk about loud noises. 88 decibels goes down to 30 decibels at a distance of 768 feet, and there's no way Akihiro could hear less than 30 decibels at the time because that's, like, whispering in a nerd library.. If Akihiro heard Sakura for half a second—and if it would less than that, he would have specified or said 'instantly' or something, I dunno—then that's a speed of 468 meters per second. That's about the speed of sound and an extra third. That makes a lot more sense with how Sakura said that the bird moves faster than the speed of sound. Wiz: This is also consistent with him appearing at the edge of a volcano after "a while", because with a horizon line of 4.7 kilometers, disappearing over the horizon takes 10 seconds at Aquilary's calculated speed. If he was moving at the speed of light, he could have spanned the circumference of the Earth 7 times over in one second, and Akihiro described the flight as taking 'a while'. A seventh of a second is not a while. Boomstick: In other words...going at the speed of light is not what the book actually says, at all. It's right there. In the book. Wiz: Which makes things interesting because Tsumichi has near sonic-speed reflexes. The two thus have comparable speeds and reaction times. Even though Akihiro still has the advantage, it's not enough to simply speed-blitz Tsumichi. This reduces the problem to Tsumichi's metal against the Ryu Ken. Tsumichi can harden his metals immensely, which is supported by the meteor feat. Destroying a city with the Super Dragon Beam is one thing, but putting a dent in metal that can stand up to a meteor carrying something on the order of 1021 joules of energy? Well, destroying a city would take something like 1015 joules. Asking about his best shot suggests 1017 joules. Tsumichi's metal can actually take this, even if it slightly lowers his available energy. Boomstick: But Tsumichi couldn't hurt Akihiro normally, since Akihiro is so durable. Buuuuut anything more clever than raw brute force could work, as fun as brute force is, and Tsumichi had 13 years of training. Akihiro has less than a year. There's no way Tsumichi didn't learn how to be creative with his powers. Wiz: This could have ended in other ways, too—Tsumichi could bind Akihiro with metal and choke him out, or bind up Akihiro's arm and stab him with his own Ryu Ken. Whereas Akihiro basically had no choice but to hit Tsumichi with Ryu Ken's moves—which are too slow and weak to work, relatively speaking—or attack with the Ryu Ken directly... Boomstick: Which could be deflected or just hijacked by Tsumichi's power anyway, which Tsumichi could react fact enough for. Wiz: Also, Tsumichi can fly and Akihiro can't. Which means Akihiro is kind of helpless if Tsumichi chooses to stay out of range of the Dragon Sword. It just wasn't looking good. Also, if the 'iron in blood' technique sounds cheap, consider that Tsumichi's power is specifically called out to be four elements—iron, silver, gold, and platinum—and his ability to gather traces of metal doesn't make sense unless you count the volume of iron in the environment that is chemically combined with something. Boomstick: Akihiro was determined, but Tsumichi had an iron will. Wiz: The winner is Tsumichi. Trivia The analysis for Akihiro, and the Death Battle itself, were written by KZN as a guest writer. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015